Circus Freak
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: While on a well deserved break, detective Arthur Kirkland stumbles upon and saves an odd Ring Master named Francis Bonnefoy. Rewarded with a free show courtesy of the World Circus, he soon finds himself intertwined in an odd murder that he alone must solve. What is up with these Freaks? FrUk, gore, character death, sexual content and corse language
1. The Ring Master

**So I don't know whether or not this is going to make it pass the third chapter mark but reviews sure help convince me to push them to that extent :D**

**What? Am I whoring myself for reviews? Pff! Was it that obvious? T_T**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

After a rough month of working on one of the toughest cases of the London Police Department, Arthur Kirkland was more than happy to finally get a week's worth of vacation. Of course, anyone else would have left the city to go on a little adventure somewhere out of the country but that wasn't for Arthur Kirkland. The detective, head of his department, wasn't one for outrageous outings; he considered his work to be the only excitement he needed in his life and with that in mind he roamed the streets of his London. He skipped from one street to another, travelling to nowhere in particular and not too sure of what he was doing until he finally got lost in the place he thought he knew like the back of his hand.

He cursed beneath his breath to himself and grumbled sacraments as he sunk his head in his shoulders. He was in the poor part of London where the houses were horribly worn and threaten to fall on the head of their desperate tenants; where drug deals were done casually in the open because the police had long since abandoned hope in ever stopping them in said region; where no tourist or sane man would venture to if he had the slightest knowledge of beautiful London. That poor part of London was just _that_ bad and when Arthur Kirkland noticed a man wearing strange clothes being beaten to a pulp in broad daylight, he wasn't too surprised. He almost even left the man to his doom until the encumbering sense of duty took over and caused him to dash forth and save the man.

"A-ah…_Merci, monsieur_…" the strange man thanked, he was clearly French and all Arthur could do was wonder why a Frenchman would wander in such a part of London.

"Right…" He said extending his hand to help the odd victim. "What are you doing in this part? Has no one told you it's dangerous here?"

"I could ask the same thing to you, could I not?" The Frenchman replied slyly taking the helping hand to stand. "The immortal Ring Master, Francis Bonnefoy. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed lightly and politely.

The title surprised Arthur but explained a lot about the man's showy attitude and the way he was dressed. "Ring Master?" The detective repeated.

"_Immortal _Ring Master." Francis Bonnefoy winked, smiling from ear to ear. "Well, heroic stranger, I wish to reward you for saving my life."

"I wouldn't say _saving it_…" Arthur replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "They probably would have just beaten the crap out of view, but nothing more."

"Oh no, I saw the death in their eyes." Francis insisted. "They wanted to end me, to kill me and they would have if it weren't for you." he dove his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ticket. "Here's an exclusive ticket to _Le Cirque du Monde_!" he gestured his arms in a grand fashion.

"The Circus of the World?" Arthur repeated reading the ticket.

"Ah, I see you are no stranger to French." The Ring Master chuckled. "Nevertheless I am sure my Freaks and I will be able to entertain you for all eve if you do decide to take us up on the offer."

"Freaks?" Arthur repeated surprised. "I didn't know even you circus folk referred to yourselves as such."

"You must take the hurtful things thrown at you and turn them into your shield. The world won't forget what you are so why should you?" Francis argued wisely. Without warning, he took the British detective's hand and kissed it softly in a sign of gratitude. "I thank you once more for your aid and hope to see you tonight."

It was as the circus freak left that Arthur understood the likeliest reason to why he was being beaten into a pulp moments ago. He blushed and looked away as the man disappeared around a corner to stare at the ticket in his hands. The orange paper tremble with the light wind and curiosity was soon born in the core of the dull detective's heart.

Said intrigue thus encouraged Arthur to go to the countryside bordering London to _le Cirque du Monde_ where the immortal Ring Master awaited for him. Once he had arrived, he felt suddenly awkward and out of place for most of those presents were families or couples; there was no one alone like he. Keeping his head down he wandered to the large tent where the main attraction, the show, would be held soon enough.

He handed his ticket to the Freak in charge of guiding the spectator to their respectful area. He was a sweet boy with a lone tear painted on his left cheek while the other half of his face was covered in white. What was most odd, however were his amethyst eyes, the colour was just so bizarre for a human being that the only thing Arthur could think to justify it was that he was a Freak.

The boy blushed and looked away. "S-something wrong, sir?" He stuttered shyly. If it weren't for the circus's title, Arthur would have been surprised to recognize the North American accent.

"No…" he mumbled.

"T-then you're seated in the front row on the left. The seat nearest to the Ring Master's podium." He guided with a shy gesture of the hand.

Arthur nodded a thank you and walked to his destine seat, he found it soon enough what with the Ring Master looming over it. The circus freak soon caught sight of him and waved him over flamboyantly with a few shouts that had Arthur blushing in embarrassment in a moment's notice.

"Quiet down!" he hissed quickly arriving to his seat and sitting down. "You're making a fool out of yourself!"

"No, that is _Felice Pagliaccio's_ job!" the Frenchman joked pointing over at a clown peeking his head from behind the curtain. "But of course I jest, never the less I am glad that you made it. You seemed rather uptight when we met, thus I did not believe that you would actually come as I requested. Perhaps there is something more that came into play, _oui_? Like lo—"

"Quit your babbling! You speak far too much!" Arthur Kirkland grumbled slapping his hand over the other's mouth as to interrupt him. "Besides, we've just met—"

Francis had taken Arthur's hand with his own gently and kissed it before winking at the flustered man. "Have you ever heard of _love at first sight_?" he chuckled as he released the British man's hand.

Arthur jerked it back immediately and caressed it with his other one. "I hope you don't wonder why those thugs wanted to kill you earlier anymore." He barked in a mumble which came out as a mean remark if anything.

Francis laughed nonchalantly, "I never tried anything on any of them!" he defended, "Honestly, I'm just interested in women but there came some times where men had grabbed my interest. One of them is now."

Arthur hadn't known what to say; never had the detective known how to react to those who confessed their love to him because it never seemed credible and Francis was no different at the current moment. He glared and looked away, "This is some scam isn't it?" he asked in a whisper for others had started to invade the neighbouring seats and Arthur didn't want the others to hear the conversation. "You're going to try to get me into your bed and steal all my money right? That's what you're trying to do."

Francis laughed all the merrier, "Oh, you're very imaginative _amour_." He complimented patting his head, "But I am not a gypsy thus your money interests me not."

"But you're a Circus—"

"Let me interrupt you right there, _mon cher_." Francis quickly cut in, "I know the stereotype for us Freaks is that we are money grubbers but I started this circus because I wish to entertain the world."

Arthur held the other man's gaze but soon dropped it with a glance to his left, towards an empty seat. "Don't say that…" he whispered beneath his breath.

"Say what?"

"That you're a Freak…" Arthur mumbled, his cheeks brightening with pink once more.

"Why not?" Francis asked intrigued, he was now leaning over the barrier that separated the seats from the stage.

Arthur's face was now invaded with the romantic colour, "B-because you're too beautiful for that title…" he answered with a stutter.

Needless to say, he had felt like an idiot since he was saying rather flirtatious things to the Ring Master right after declaring that there could be no such thing as love between them.

"So you _do_ believe in love at first sight." Francis rejoiced quietly before rapidly leaning close enough to plant a kiss on Arthur's virgin lips. "Then I would like to see you again after the show."

Arthur's heart leaped in his chest almost painfully as the Ring Master quickly skipped away declaring that he had to get in costume – as if he wasn't already in it – and that if he wanted to see him again he would have to wait until everyone else in the tent was gone at the end of the show. The detective merely stared at his feet and blushed darkly as he waited for the remaining seats to be filled and the show to begin.

Thirty minutes later, all the seats were filled and some others had managed to convince the ticket seller to let them see the show, that they would just stand instead of sitting. This had Arthur Kirkland believe that the circus must have had a near perfect reputation and good reviews for their shows and so was almost looking forward to its beginning.

"You know," a woman behind Arthur whispered to her lover, "I heard that the Ring Master is immortal, that's why they call him The _Immortal_ Ring Master."

"Yeah, I heard the same thing." The man whispered back, "They say he's been doing his job for over two hundred years."

"Maybe it's true; this circus _does_ have a lot of history."

Arthur rolled his eyes thinking _lunatics_ before the lights dimmed and dust invaded the ensemble of the tent. People started to clap and cheer in anticipation as a loud, deep voice raided their ears, something Arthur considered as weird for he had not seen any speakers in the given area.

"_Ladies and gentlemen thank you for purchasing tickets to the Show of the World!_" he thanked immediately which had more people cheering and whistling, "_Now, without further ado, I give you our Immortal Ring Master_!"

The dusty cottons faded and revealed a silhouette that then became Francis Bonnefoy, the Immortal Ring Master, dressed in flamboyant blue, white and black clothes that seemed to be crossing between a jester and a butler wearing a masquerade mask. He bowed deeply as the clatter rose and all those present in the room gave him a standing ovation which, again, surprised Arthur because he hadn't said anything yet.

_He must just be that good…_

"Please, settle down beautiful spectators." Francis hushed humbly even if it was evident that he wanted them to continue.

_What a suck up_…

"Now, we at the Circus of the World have always made it our duty to entertain you all, to have you laugh and cry tears of joy with our brilliant comedy." Francis explained as devious music began to linger in the background. "But this time, since we are nearing the most frightful of holidays, we are going to change our goals. Instead of your laughter, we want cries of fear, instead of joyful tears; we want the ones that taste bitterly of horror! Ladies and gentlemen hide your kids because this is a nightmare they will not want to remember!"

With that explosive ending a deafening sound screeched suddenly having the crowd cry in agony as their ear drums were mutilated with a high pitch sound for what felt like forever but was actually a few seconds. The lights dimmed completely and the room was now left in silence and darkness, Arthur Kirkland almost felt like he had died but the eerie sound of a toy box faintly resonating brought him back to reality.

A lone spot light appeared in the middle of the stage lighting the boy that once sold tickets. Arthur could see that he was smiling emptily as he watched the figurine twirl on top of the box beautifully. The sound suddenly started to lag and falter thus marking the end of the tune that the instrument would play and it was also when the boy had begun to sing.

"And when the music will cease…" He said bitterly slowly, "They will all die yelling please…"

A deafening shriek resounded in the darkness attracting everyone's gaze. Three spotlights opened revealing three people with bags over their heads strapped to a wheel that had started to spin. They were all moaning for help and, for a moment, Arthur Kirkland wasn't sure if they truly were in distress or not. Suddenly, the boy dropped the music box that exploded into bits and pulled out four knives with each hand. He yelled: "SCREAM!" just before throwing the knives with incredible speed towards the strapped victims. The crowd gasped and just before the knives would have pierced the soft flesh, the lights flickered out and all that was heard was the horrid sound of metal slicing through the bodies with a loud shriek.

When the lights opened once more, the victims had been detached from their prisons and thrown into a pile of bloody, dead corpse. The boy had then pulled out a match that he lit and then released an insane laugh that had frozen the blood in everyone's body for a moment.

"Burn!" he yelled but then there was the sound of a gun going off and the boy fell dead over the pile.

From the darkness emerged someone who looked exactly like the newly – supposedly – deceased but had shorter hair and blue eyes. He smirked resting the shotgun on his shoulder before snapping his fingers and having the weapon disappear along with the body with a cloud of magik.

"Enough with the petty killings that are of no interest to the audience!" He spoke loudly as to have everyone hear him clearly but Arthur suspected it was his natural voice tone. "They're all sick sons of bitches so the least we can do is entertain them with some _creative_ killing!"

This time, he clapped his hands together twice; all the lights went on and revealed chained victims at one end of the stage and magic devices that had been alternated to become torture machines.

"Ladies and gentlemen of death, I present myself! I am the _Great_ Alfred F. Jones or the sinister _Praemorior_!" he introduced boldly, "And why not have some fun with _magic and death_…?"

The show continued one as such; the circus would take certain tricks and traditions only to give them a deadly twist that ended up killing the victims present in the room. By the end of it, the stage was painted red with what Arthur Kirkland was easily able to identify as paint and was relieved to know that a mass murder hadn't taken place before his eyes.

Finally, the spectacle drew to an end once the last victims were dragged behind the curtains and Francis Bonnefoy reappeared in front of the audience that had been horrified but obviously entertained.

"Thus my twisted audience, I hope that your lust for blood has been appeased," he chuckled darkly as he spoke grandly to conclude. "If not, then I hope you were dearly frighten and, be warned, it's safest to keep an eye open at night!"

The lights turned off dramatically hence cueing the crowd to applaud and cheer for Francis and the other Freaks that had given them horror to see for a good hour and a half. When the lights reappeared, all those who had either died or committed a crime in the display were present in their makeup, smiling and holding hands as they bowed in gratitude.

Slowly afterwards, the spectators left the room commenting on what they had seen, mostly expressing how they felt the whole time.

"The effects were amazing!"

"I couldn't tell if they were actually murdering people or not!"

"The World Circus really outdid themselves this time!"

"It wasn't their traditional, funny shows but this was still extraordinary!"

Arthur smirked mentally agreeing with the reviews and waited until he was alone in the tent. He had waited an extra ten minutes before the lights went out; Arthur groaned blushing slightly in embarrassment for believing that the Ring Master would actually remember him as he left his seat to return home.

"It still was a good show…" he mumbled to himself before bumping into a muscular chest.

Arthur was rather surprised that he could identify such a trait but immediately jumped back, ready to defend himself if need be. There wasn't supposed to be anyone left in the tent and so the person before him wasn't necessarily a curious soul that decided to wander into the place even if he had been warned not to before hand. A familiar chuckle reached the British detective's ears thus having him lower his guard for a few seconds which was long enough for the other to grab him by the collar and kiss his lips once more.

"Francis? Is that you?" Arthur asked shoving the man away and covering his lips with his fingers.

"_Oui_, who else would it be _amour_?" Francis purred moving closer to the detective. His arms snaked around Arthur's waist but were quickly fought off by the flustered man.

"Don't touch me like that! We're not a couple! We barely even know each other!" Arthur hissed, he was glad the area was dark so that the Frenchman could not see his perfectly pink face.

"_Mais c'est adorable!_ You're blushing!" Francis chuckled poking Arthur's cheek.

"W-what!? How do you know!?" the latter stuttered.

"It happens when you get used to the darkness, _amour_." Francis explained with a grin that would not be seen. "All of the Freaks can see in the darkness without a problem because, for most of us, darkness was all there was before the World Circus."

Arthur flinched at the confession but then shook his head dismissing it and returned to why he had decided to stay after the crowd had passed and the lights had gone.

"Anyway, what did you want?" he asked clumsily changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" The Ring Master purred moving closer again, "Were my intentions not obvious from before? I am interested in you and would not mind taking you back to my bed—"

"So this is a scam!" Arthur exclaimed triumphantly while feeling a tad insulted.

"_Non_, just because someone wants to take you back to their bed does not mean they are after your money or anything of the sort, _amour_." Francis schooled tapping the tip of the British man's nose as a punishment for his exaggerated conclusion. "If someone wants you to return to their bed with them, it is to love you and nothing more."

"B-but why would you want to love me…?" Arthur asked looking at the ground, not that it changed his view since everything he saw was black. "We just met…"

Francis gently took either side of the other's face, cupping his cheeks and forcing him to look in his general direction as if to stare into his eyes. "You do believe in love at first sight, do you not?" Francis asked softly, his words now sounded like honey to Arthur who began to melt.

"I…"

"Just answer the question." Francis insisted with a small laugh.

There was a moment of helpless silence before the answer. "…I-I guess…maybe…" he mumbled sheepishly. "B-but you don't even know my name."

A pause then followed on Francis's part who had forgotten that the other had never introduced himself. "That is true, then tell me your name if it will allow me to love you like you deserve to be loved." The Ring Master replied leaning in for a kiss but stopping before pressing their lips together once more.

Arthur's heart was now pounding in his chest so hard that he thought it might actually break free and leap towards the man it currently desired. The detective had never been one for love or women, he assumed that it was just because he was beyond such petty affection but was now realising that it might have been because he was waiting for Francis all of his life.

"It's…" he brushed his lips against Francis's. "Arthur…"

* * *

_Felice Pagliaccio_ – happy clown (in Italian)

_Praemorior_ – die early/disappear (in Latin)

_Mais c'est adorable_! – but that's adorable! (in French)

* * *

**I actually love putting French in my fanfics whenever I can because I'm a French-Canadian (born in Toronto - the most English city in Canada- so I don't deserve to be French-Canadian but whatever xD) so, for those who have read my other stories, they will notice that whenever I have a chance to shove in some French, I will xP**

**So of course I'm adding some FrUk into this because I love that couple and thought it would be more dramatic once the murder would occurre which should be next chapter guys so hold on tight till then xP**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Death After Love

**This chapter took a while and it will most likely be the last one for a while so...**

**I guess it's going to justify the wait because this chapter is a MONSTER!**

**Anyways, without further ado, **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, London's finest detective – if he did say so himself – awoke from a rather comfortable sleep in an unfamiliar room. Curtains patterned with sun, stars and moons haunted the room along with two pieces of furniture: a dresser and a desk. The desk itself was covered in clothes just like the dresser but the only difference was that it also contained makeup.

It was as he was wondering why he would be in such a place that he remembered the events that followed after waiting for the Ring Master in the show tent the previous night. Subconsciously, he blushed and reached for a mark on his neck that he could not see but knew it was there.

"Oh my god…" Arthur whispered to himself, "I slept with a man that also happened to be a circus fr—"

He interrupted himself before finishing; he couldn't use that word to describe Francis Bonnefoy no matter how many times he tried because the word simply didn't suit him. He bit his lip in regret of ever considering the Frenchman as a Freak and proceeded to scan the room to find the man but found no one. It wasn't long before he started to assume that what happened with the Ring Master prior to his rise was something he would have to consider a one-night stand.

The detective buried his face in his hands and groaned, mourning the choice he had made to sleep with the man when he clearly knew better. _Why did I assume he was honest when he said that things would be different…that he would love me…?_ He wondered.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal the Great Alfred F. Jones dressed normally – as in not in his costume – with a genuine grin plastered over his handsome face. Arthur yelled and covered his naked torso with the bed covers. "What the bloody hell are you doing barging in here in such a manner!?" he shrieked blushing deeply.

"Oh, Francis told me to come get you because he cooked breakfast especially for you." Alfred informed trotting in the room, towards the bed. "You're lucky, he's a great cook and he rarely makes food for anyone unless they're very special to him." And then he began to imitate the Ring Master's French accent poorly. "_Le food you cook must contain all your love for the person you will be feeding_ or something like that."

"Right, well you'll have to leave the room for me to get dressed." Arthur grumbled and dismissed the American with a brief wave of the hand; however, the magician persisted to stay. "Why are you still here?"

"Hm? Well I liked you too when I saw you in the audience." Alfred stated bluntly, "But Francis always has a nasty habit of getting the ones I like before I can make a move so the least you can do for compensation is show me your body."

"W-what!?" Arthur barked clutching the blanket that was now swathed over his chest. "You presume that I would demean myself just to compensate that a French jerk managed to get to me first!? You must be an i—"

"Jerk?" Alfred repeated intrigued now looming over the end of the bed. "You didn't _like_ Francis?"

Arthur was weary of the odd reaction and backed away a few inches, pressing his back against the headboard. "W-well…he left me here to wake up alone…"

The detective hadn't had the chance to finish explaining what he had meant by _jerk_ when he was suddenly slammed against the mattress, his arms pinned on either side of his head while the rest of his body was immobilized by Alfred's weight. "Then let me fuck you!" Alfred insisted, "I'm way better at sex then Francis anyway, honest! I'll make you feel good and you'll forget about that jerk!"

"W-what are you talking about!? Get off of me!" Arthur snapped fighting to free himself but to no vale, the magician was clearly much stronger than he. "I called him a jerk because I thought he only considered this a one-night stand but now I know that I was over thinking it—"

"But you still called him a jerk!" Alfred argued poorly leaning closer to Arthur's lips, "That must mean you weren't _completely_ satisfied with him! So let me do it!"

"No! Let me go you mad pervert!" Arthur hissed struggling.

The detective squeezed his eyes shut as the other's lips neared his own, wishing for a miracle that would remove the man above him, which, to his surprise, actually happened. When he opened his eyes, Arthur noticed that Alfred was seemingly floating above him, struggling to be released, but then realised that a much taller man had grabbed him by the back of the neck thus removing him.

"I knew I did good to bring you with me." Francis laughed as he entered the room. "Great work Ivan, I'm glad we got here before Alfred could ravish what clearly belongs to _moi_."

Ivan nodded and threw the magician to the other end of the room carelessly before turning all his attention to Francis. "And what about my reward?" he asked, his Russian accent very thick in each spoken word.

"Ah _oui,_ I almost forgot. Feel free to take it when you like." Francis permitted with a gesture to the hand that was vaguely directed to Arthur who had dismissed it quickly.

Too quickly.

In a moment's notice, Ivan had leaned in, too close for comfort, tilted his chin up gently and pressed their lips together thus stealing a kiss. Arthur pushed away immediately, scowling and dearly wishing to express his anger but found himself at a love of words hence, he was reduced to glaring. Ivan winked at him before patting the Ring Master on the shoulder and making his way out of the room, dragging Alfred by the leg.

"What the hell!? Why does he get to kiss him!?" Alfred whined before the door was closed reducing his complaints to incomprehensible muffles.

"And now, we are alone." Francis stated taking a seat on the bed, near the flustered and pissed off detective.

The Englishman who wanted nothing more but to be left alone due to not having enjoyed the recent events immediately shoved Francis. "How dare you treat me like a common slut!?" his voice cracked. "First you leave me to wake up alone after you told me you loved me, then that crazy American magician barges in and tries to fuck me—"

"But I did save you!" Francis cut in with a smile of innocence. "With Ivan's help of course but that is only because Alfred is much too powerful for me to handle…"

"That doesn't change the fact that you _rewarded_ your lackey with _me_!" the detective snapped emphasizing on certain words.

"That was the only thing he wanted!" The Ring Master defended, "You can not blame me if every single one of us has taken a liking to you!"

Arthur froze as he tried to assess the information. "What?" he repeated.

"All of the Freaks love you." Francis explained, "It seems that all of us had had a chance to spot you at some point during your visit here and have desired you ever since. Kiku – our seer – thinks that you might have been enchanted by a mischievous faerie or something of the likes."

Arthur blushed and hid his face in his hands again as to hide his evident embarrassment poorly. "Oh my lord…" he sighed deeply. "What have I gotten myself into…?"

"Hm? Why so melancholic?" Francis cooed softly, pushing the other's hands aside to cup his face sweetly. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes before continuing. "Is it not wonderful to have others love you? Adore you? Even if I won't let them have you?"

Arthur frowned without saying anything because he didn't know what to say. Nonetheless, it wouldn't have changed anything; Francis tilted his head slightly – just as Ivan did before stealing a kiss – and repeated the gesture. Arthur's eyes fluttered closed as he responded to the affection, which was severed shortly after by questions that needed dire answers. "This wasn't just a one-night stand was it?" Arthur asked, his eyes filled with legitimate concern.

"I hope not." Francis replied with a gentle smile, "But that is truly up to you. Do you wish never to see me again or to spend a long time with me on your heels?"

There was silence as Arthur sincerely considered the option which shocked the Ring Master who had thought the answer would be a simple one. Finally, he was rewarded with a smile and a kiss thus answering that he would, indeed, prefer to stay by the Frenchman's side and get to know him better.

"That is good." Francis Bonnefoy sighed. "I was not going to let you leave if you would have said you would have preferred me gone." Arthur laughed quietly. "I am serious."

The laughter then became confusion that was short lived for the British detective was pulled out of bed and handed his clothes to wear. "Now hurry," the Ring Master ordered, "I have made breakfast for you and it must be getting cold…"

"You know…I dab a bit in the culinary arts myself." Arthur informed proudly as he slipped on his underwear and then his pants.

"Pff, I doubt that." Francis snorted.

"And why is that!?" Arthur snapped.

"Because you are British. _amour_."

And just like that Francis Bonnefoy the Immortal Ring Master was brutally kicked out of his room to await the exit of his feisty lover. He chuckled to himself as he pressed his back against the door and listened to the detective grumble on the other side about stereotypes and how Francis evidently drove him crazy.

Soon enough, Arthur Kirkland ventured out of the room not liking the feel in his clothes – mostly because they were previously worn which made him feel unclean – and followed the Ring Master to the dining room without uttering a single word. Francis had taken the silent treatment as a punishment of his previous statement, which he would not apologize for because he believed it to be true.

The two arrived in the eating area of the circus and Arthur was honestly surprised to see so many Freaks gathered around hundreds of tables, eating oatmeal probably because it was cheap and easy to make in large quantities. They all stopped eating for a brief moment to stare at Arthur who immediately noticed the odd look in their eyes that seemed to be desire. The detective subconsciously backed into Francis who protectively wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulders which caused quite a few amount of frowns.

"Listen up, _mes amis_!" Francis shouted to have everyone in the room quiet down and listen to him. "This here, is the man we have all been desiring but, I hate to break it to you, he is mine. So no one touches!"

"Pff, don't even lie!" An albino at the other end of the room responded, "You're enjoying the fact that you get to keep him for yourself!"

Francis smiled without meaning to, "I guess you are right…"

All of the Freaks erupted in a loud fit of laughter throwing sentences here and there.

"That Ring Master of ours, always the same!"

"I honestly wish I could have gotten my hands on the Brit, but better Francis then any of you!"

"Sly Francis! I got to have him teach me how to get the good ones!"

"Wow…you weren't lying…" Arthur mumbled shocked, "They really do like me…"

"I would never lie to you _amour_…" he whispered, his breath tickling his ear. "Now come, the food I have prepared for you awaits in the kitchen."

Taking his hand, Francis Bonnefoy led the flustered Englishman passed the crowd of performers and into the isolated confines of the kitchen where he met two supplementary members of the World Circus.

The first was a girl; she had long, slightly wavy chocolate hair and emerald eyes that sparkled in delight once they found Arthur. She was rather tall, about the same height as he, thus making the apron around her waist shorter than what it should have been and wore herself proudly just like the second man in the kitchen.

The second man in the kitchen had girlish features but none were too explosive as to be able to confuse a person of his gender. His hair was brown just like the woman's but his was much darker and he also had a rebellious hair that stood on the top of his head. Besides that, he had pale skin and a small beauty mark on his chin thus giving him an aristocratic air.

"Ah, so you weren't lying about this one." The woman said, she had an accent very similar to a German's but with a significant difference; Arthur assumed it was Hungarian or something of the likes.

"And since he is still here in the morning, I assume you brought him back to bed with you." the man stated in a bitter tone expressing some level of jealousy and envy. He was clearly German.

"Do not be so jealous, Roderick." The Frenchman laughed, "Are you not married to the lovely Elizaveta?"

"He is but we agreed that if one of us should ever be able to share a bed with the lovely…" she paused waiting for a name.

"Arthur Kirkland."

"…with the lovely Arthur Kirkland," she continued nodding a thank you to Francis for filling the gap, "we were to take the opportunity and not get jealous."

Arthur blushed deeply, "What is wrong with you people!?" Arthur gapped, "Why are you all so obsessed with me? What do I have that makes me so attractive!"

"Your eyebrows." Elizaveta joked leaning towards the detective and tapping the tip of his nose playfully.

Arthur blushed and reached for the source of discomfort that plagued his body – his dreaded eyebrows – unsure if he was trying to hide them or not. Francis laughed and took Arthur by the wrist as to encourage him to be less shy but only caused him more embarrassment.

"Anyway, Elizaveta, do you know where the food I prepare went?" Francis asked returning to the point of their intrusion in the kitchen.

"Ah, yes, I placed the plates in the oven." She explained pointing to the specific one – there were many ovens in the place in order to produce large quantities of food at the same time. "It was getting cold so I decided to conserve the heat for just a little longer."

"Alfred also tried to steal it not long ago." Roderick pointed out, "He got his brother to help him out too."

"I smacked the both of them, though." Elizaveta stated proudly playfully waving the rolling pin she was using while cooking. "I'm sure they won't return for some time."

Francis just laughed and thanked the two for their loyalty in defending the food before taking it and bringing the detective to a secluded area where he had most of his meals. The Ring Master placed a plate on either side of the table – so they could eat face to face – and pulled Arthur's chair politely for him to sit down.

The detective nodded a quick and awkward thank you before accepting the gesture and concentrating on the food. Francis had cooked a strawberry crêpe decorated with sweet pure of the same fruit and whipped cream. Francis waited eagerly for the being of his affection to take a bite and complement him on his epic cooking skills which Arthur did hesitantly.

The Brit's face immediately lit up as the clear, sweet flavour of fresh strawberries invaded his taste buds and were relaxed with the gentle flavour of the whipped cream. "This is…amazing…" he complimented genuinely happy with the breakfast, "but wouldn't this be closer to desert?"

"Am I a woman?" Francis asked with a grin.

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"No. No you're not a woman." Arthur answered mildly confused.

"Then there is your answer, _amour_." Francis laughed, "You will have to pardon me, I am not too good with English sayings."

"I can tell you that that's definitely not one of them." The detective assured taking another bite of pure joy. "Maybe I can cook for you someday…"

Francis took Arthur's hand and stared into his eyes in all seriousness. "_Amour_, I love you and all, but I believe it is best for our health that you do _not_ cook. Ever."

"You're such a jerk!" Arthur growled snapping his hand away. "Not all English are bad cooks!"

"Alright, because I love you, I will give you the benefit of the doubt." Francis allowed with a nod of the head, "Provided you name me _one_ famous English cook."

"That's easy, there's—" Nothing. Arthur could think of no one to name no matter how hard he tried. "W-well there are too many so picking one is difficult you know…" he mumbled sinking in his chair.

"Of course, _amour_." Francis smirked eating the crêpe he had made for himself.

In a fit of anger caused by the taunting of his cooking skills, Arthur kicked Francis from under the table causing the other to yelp.

"That hurt!" the Frenchman whined reaching for the sore spot.

"Don't be such a ninny." Arthur grinned, "That's what you get for insulting my people."

"But it is the truth!"

Another kick.

"Ow! Stop it!"

"Then don't insult the British." Arthur bargained, "Accept that we are as good as any other cook in the world."

Francis was about to say the contrary when he stopped himself and nodded. He refused to say that Arthur was right – because he sincerely believed he wasn't – but he didn't want to say the contrary due to the results being evident.

There was now a brief silence at the table which caused the rise of tensions in Arthur thus having him fidget uncontrollably in his seat as he thought of something to say. "S-so that's quite the crew you've got there…" Arthur stuttered. "I've never seen a circus with so many performers."

"Oh, that is rather normal because we are not your average circus." Francis explained; something sparkled in his eyes, something like passion. "You see, an average circus would perform the same show over and over until the time would come for them to move elsewhere to attract a new crowd. What we do, in order to avoid redundancy and have people return every day is set up a different show for every night by using different Freaks as our spotlight performers. Last night, you saw _Umbra_ – also known as Matthew Williams – start off the show with some poor knife throwing that killed the victims tied to the wheels. Nevertheless, Mathieu is still a perfect shot and had to do his best to be extremely bad in order to set the right mood."

"Following him was the performance of Alfred F. Jones or _Praemorior_ who is the greatest illusionist I have ever seen. He is normally someone very accentuated on justice and saving others so convincing him to throw all of that away and creating the illusion of torture followed by death not to mention seemingly killing his brother was very difficult but worth it."

"And there was Gilbert Weillschmidt – _Rideo_ – with his brother Ludwig Weillschmidt – _Grandis_ – that are expert animal tamers whom the animals trust and vice versa, which is something very important since the both of them did fake their deaths most gruesomely."

"After that we had a session of necromancy with sweet Kiku Honda – _Miser_ – who is an actual medium and thus used no trickery when expressing the lament of the dead. Needless to say he did choose from those who were suffering the most which was why some of the spectators – few of them – ran out of the tent crying or screaming. Some sacrifices must be made in the name of a good show."

"Then there was the bitter-sweet dark-comedy courtesy of our Italian twins Feliciano Vargas - _Felice Pagliaccio _– and Lovino Vargas – _Pagliaccio Triste_ – who had the crowd relax for a few moments before the grand ending which ultimately began when the two murdered each other on stage."

"Finally, we ended the show with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo – _Ignis_ – an expert pyromaniac that awed the crowd and seemingly burned the tent and tortured a few of the supplementary Freaks before creating an explosion to conclude the show."

"Making the choreography for the show is a matter of months – two or three – because we decide to work on all of them at once but rehearsing them takes up to a full year since of the stunts performed can be life threatening if one falters the slightest bit during the actual trial thus we strive for perfection that pays off brilliantly in the end."

"Who will we be seeing tonight?" Arthur asked intrigued by what Francis was telling him.

"Elizaveta Hédéváry – _Sanguis_ – and Roderick Edelstein – _Simultas_ – will open the show with a dark-comedy act while performing epic stunts on the trapeze," Francis explained eagerly to spill the upcoming events. "They will eventually engage into a lover's quarrel that will ultimately cause them to fall to their deaths."

"And then we will have Ivan Braginski – _Malus_ – be introduced to the general public as the devil on earth that will break free from his restrains and engage into an epic battle with Yao Wong – _Suo_ – in which Ivan will escape after brutally murdering Yao in order to frighten the crowd. To add to that fear, we also decided to place a few Freaks in the stage for Ivan to grab and drag away with him."

"It's at that point that we will make it seem as if Ivan wasn't supposed to leave like that and that he is a real threat. We will send a few armed Freaks out after him and I will appear – pretending to be nervous – to reassure the public and introduce the next act."

"Heracles Karpusi – _Ferus_ – will bring out the lions and tigers where he will use them to kill Freaks just as the German brothers did yesterday. His number is meant to be long before he leaves, dragged away, dead, by the lions.

And then, to begin the grand finale, I will present myself as if to conclude the show when we will start hearing shrieks of horror from outside the tent. Ivan will return, drenched in blood, and throw a corpse – that will actually be a mannequin – onto the stage before jumping onto it himself and wreaking havoc. We will make it seem as if he kills me brutally and then we will have armed policemen enter the tent, yelling at everyone to get down. They will shoot their guns in the designated directions, hitting all of the lights thus plunging the place in total darkness. Just then, loud enough to be heard over the shrieking, we will hear the voice of our narrator speak: _Happy Halloween._"

"That's pretty grand…" Arthur complemented taking another bite of his food that was nearly gone. He was sure that if they used the same effects and did something like the previous show again, the outcome of horror that they worked for would be absolute and realistic. For those who had no knowledge of what a gruesome scene truly looked like, of course. "There's just one last thing."

"What is it, _amour_?" the Ring Master asked intrigued.

"Why are the stage names all in Latin?" Arthur queried.

"Oh, well they are not all in Latin." Francis corrected with a sly smile. "My stage name is French – _Immortel_ – and the titles of the Italian twins are in Italian. However, there is a reason to why all the names are in Latin and that is because Latin is the root of most languages in the world. We are all from different countries and so giving ourselves Latin names mark the beginning of a bond by ancient blood and by new name."

Arthur nodded, "So it's a justification to referring to yourselves as Family?"

"Precisely." Francis confirmed. "Most of us have had bad family experiences which is why we are now here so we try to act like the family we never had for others and vice versa. Even if these people are Freaks, they are very good at heart."

"I don't doubt that…" Arthur mumbled with a shy smile finishing the crêpe that had been made for him.

There was more silence before Francis leaned back into his chair and looked at the Brit, his eyes filled with intrigue. "I have told you about my person." He stated, grinning, "I now wish for you to tell me about yourself."

Arthur looked up and blushed just a little; he had never really spoken about himself to others before. "U-uh…what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about yourself, what you like and what you don't, what you do for a living, who was the first you ever loved?" Francis purred leaning on his hands, towards Arthur.

"U-um…" Arthur couldn't believe how clumsy he was being. "I work as a detective for the London police department, I'm the best investigator they ever had if I do say so myself…uhh…"

"Your likes and hates." Francis offered helpfully.

"Right, I like to cook…" Arthur glared at the Frenchman who snickered at the confession and kicked him fiercely. "And I like to read and go out for walks."

"Your hates." Francis reminded rubbing his sore leg.

"I hate Frenchman frogs who don't believe that the British are as good of cooks as the rest of the world!" Arthur barked – half playfully.

"But it is true!" Francis exclaimed, standing abruptly as he slammed his hands on the table. "The British are horrible cooks! That is why, when we were offered one to cook our meals, we refused!"

"That's prejudice! How can you discriminate someone as such without giving them a chance!?" Arthur barked, standing as well, to defend his country.

"Because he is British!" The Ring Master argued.

"That's not a good excuse!"

"Let me specify! He's British and he wants to _cook_!"

The two started to argue about the culinary arts and in which country it was at its strongest point until, finally, Arthur decided they would have a cook-off. They would cook for three judges an entree, a main course and a desert which they would evaluate each on a scale of one to ten thus ranking the scores on thirty.

"Attention, please!" Francis called gathering the attention of the remaining Freaks in the eating area. They all stopped to look at him, "I will be having a cook off and will need three judges!"

All of the performers jumped form their seats screaming to be chosen for everyone adored Francis Bonnefoy's cooking. Soon, some of them started to venture forward as to inspire the Ring Master to choose them and so, all of the volunteers decided to do the same. Arthur took a few steps back, overwhelmed by the enthusiasm whereas his opponent stood his crowd – probably used to such a reaction – and scanned the crowd.

"Mathieu, I want you to be one of my judges." Francis announced.

The crowd made a path way for the young boy to walk to the front but, instead, he looked around nervously as if unsure. "B-but I didn't volunteer…" he stated.

"Don't be so shy, _mon ami_. Come." Francis encouraged.

The others – regardless their jealousy – gently pushed Matthew forward and encouraged him on the way; saying things of the sort:

"Enjoy it for the rest of us who can't have it!"

"You're as good a cook as Francis so you're the best choice for a judge."

The North American performer wandered behind the two cook-off candidates and stood patiently, waiting for the two others to join him while the crowd resumed its ruckus.

"Come on, bro! Pick me!" Alfred begged pushing his way to the front, "I eat all the time! I'm an even better choice than Mattie!"

"Good point," Francis nodded, "Kiku, front and center."

Another path was cleared for the Japanese man to walk to the front and join Matthew. "What the hell man!" the magician whined, "I thought you were going to give me the go!"

"After what you attempted a few hours ago," Francis spoke dryly and his smile was empty indicating that he was still angry. "You're lucky I did not give Ivan the permission to kill you."

"Oh lighten up man!" Alfred groaned.

"Speaking of Ivan," Francis mumbled ignoring Alfred who was now bitching and returning to the selection of judges. "Ivan, you are going to be the last judge."

The whole swarm of Freaks sighed in disappointment and returned to what they were doing or simply left the room to go practice. Ivan stood from his table, wandered to the side of the now uncomfortable Matthew and worried Kiku – he always had that effect on people.

"Good now, for this cook-off," Francis began clapping his hands together. "Ten points will be attributed to each dish; the appetizer, the main course and the desert thus placing everything on a total of thirty. Understood?"

"Da, but who will be the opponent?" Ivan asked, speaking for the two others.

Francis tried to hold in a smirk, "the lovely Arthur Kirkland will be my opponent."

The three judges couldn't help but pale at the information. They all exchanged weary glances, evidently wondering if they could switch places with someone foolish enough to still participate – maybe Alfred F Jones.

"You know…" Matthew mumbled shyly, "I never volunteered…I was pressured into this…"

"A-and Alfred-san wanted to eat the food badly…" Kiku stated nervously.

"I also have to practice for the big number today…" Ivan added glancing at the door.

"You guys are horrible." The detective growled.

"It is too late, you have been chosen and you will accept the consequences." Francis laughed, ushering them towards the table, where they would wait to judge.

"B-but didn't Alfred-san stir your soul?" Kiku reminded, "Should he not be the one to suffer?"

"The British _can_ cook!" Arthur barked. "And I'm going to prove it!"

"I thought we were friends…" the North American sword thrower pleaded.

"And didn't I do your bidding?" the Russian harked back.

Now the British man snapped and forced the three men to sit down, roughly. "You're going to stop whining, you wankers!" He enumerated angrily. "You're going to taste all of our dishes, you will rate them accordingly and you're going to like it! Understood!?

Tears filling all of their eyes, they nodded, vowing to suffer in silence as they wondered what they had done to deserve torture. Meanwhile, Francis and Arthur had retreated to the kitchen where they began making their food.

"Just before you begin," Francis said, pausing what he was doing, "We have every single fruit, vegetable, meat and ingredient you can think of so do not restrain your imagination."

And without further ado, the two began to run around the petit room, fetching their culinary components from left to right; mixing spices together, creating heavenly aromas and others that were left to desire.

By the end of the hour and a half, Arthur had managed to cook three traditional British meals with the flavour of his own, artistic mind. He had made three small shepherd's pies as an appetizer which he decorated with mint leaves; for the main dish, he decided _Bubble and Squeak_ - typically made from cold vegetables that have been left over from a previous meal – was the way to go. Finally, for desert, he thought that nothing would change the biased opinion of his judges as easily as a taste of his home made _Spotted Dick_ - steamed suet pudding containing dried fruit (usually currants), commonly served with either custard or butter and brown sugar.*

Proudly taking his plates to the judges that were practically crying at his sight, he placed them just under their noses as to have them smell what he thought was a divine aroma – clearly he was the only one with said opinion. He took a step back and explained to them what each dish was and the key ingredients to their success.

"W-well…at least the appetizer seems okay…" Matthew encouraged stabbing his fork through the crust and taking a bite. His eyes widened as he chocked and gagged out what he had so recently consumed. "W-what did you put in here…? Am I tasting…?"

"Dried fruits? Why yes you are." The detective grinned proudly. "They're said to stimulate the taste of the meat I used."

Ivan opened his mouth to ask which meat it was but quickly closed it, concluding it was best to stay ignorant. Based on the reaction of their comrade, Kiku and Ivan thus forced themselves to at least taste the pie.

"It's a good thing you're gorgeous…" Ivan grumbled.

"I have never enjoyed Westerner's food…" the Japanese seer stated in a fail attempt to justify his inevitable reaction.

After gagging and forcing the food into the bowls of their stomach, the three judges proceeded to taste the _Bubble and Squeak_. "It looks like someone ate sushi and spat it out…" Kiku commented quickly.

"What?"

"N-nothing." Kiku stuttered forcing a smile. "I-it looks delicious. What is it made of?"

"Glad you asked." The detective grinned placing his arms in akimbo. "I made it by using the scraps of food you ate yesterday. After tasting this and enjoying it, you'll be able to save money on food by preparing this prior to a great feast."

"Joy…" the Russian Freak groaned.

All three suffering judges took a quick bite of the food and attempted desperately to control the changing colour of their face. They felt their stomachs churn and fight the invading – distasteful – food but lose the battle.

Tears began to pour out of their eyes – Arthur it assumed it was from their taste buds celebrating the joyous flavours. They ate as much as they could of the quantity they assumed would satisfy the detective only because they fancied him. Their eyes finally turned their attention to what was known as _Spotted Dick_ which would be the desert cooked by the Brit; all they wanted now was death.

"What _is_ that?" Ivan whispered, a hint of horror in his tone.

"It looks like blue-cheese covered in Dijon mustard…" the sword thrower commented, equally horrified.

"Nevertheless we must eat…because we were chosen to judge…" Kiku reminded in the hopes of encouraging the others. "Besides, we will have Francis's food afterwards…"

The two nodded and forced themselves to eat the _Spotted Dick_ not bothering to ask what it was composed us because they strongly believed that knowing would make everything worse. The three shivered, gagged and wanted to die but, nonetheless, still swallowed the food and ate just what they thought was necessary to appease the Brit they fancied.

"T-thank you…" Kiku said pushing the half-finished dishes aside, "We will discuss our votes…privately."

Arthur nodded and retreated to the kitchen, proud of the impression he had made only because he had misunderstood every reaction or most. Francis was waiting for a him, a smile on his face, his arms folded over his chest.

"I think I may have won." Arthur stated pompously.

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hm." The detective confirmed with a nod of the head.

"Then I would like for there to be a reward for the winner." Francis declared a little late, not that it mattered to Arthur Kirkland who was currently over-confident. "If I were to win, then I request…_you_."

The Englishman blushed lightly, "U-uh…okay…" it wasn't as if the idea bothered him, but now he had to think about what he wanted from the Frenchman in returned if _he_ ever won. "I-I guess…I guess I want you to admit that the British can cook and mean it."

The Ring Master began to laugh, a cocky grin invaded his face, "Agreed." He extended his hand to seal the deal, which Arthur took gladly.

The three Freaks then called over Francis Bonnefoy who served them French Onion soup as an appetizer, _coq au vin_ - a French fricassee of rooster cooked with wine, lardons, mushrooms, and optionally garlic – as a main course, and fruit tarts for desert. The eating process hadn't taken as long as it did for Arthur which, the latter assumed, was in his favour.

Finally, after a few minutes of consorting, the two chefs were called back into the eating room where the scores were announced. "We decided," the Russian began nervously, he wasn't keen on upsetting the Brit, something odd for him because he normally enjoyed breaking news to people. "Arthur receives the score of fifteen on thirty." They had felt bad and decided to give him half of the total amount. "Whereas Francis wins with a perfect thirty."

Arthur gapped at the judges before throwing a fit about how they didn't know how to recognize fine dinning which was cut short by Francis dragging the Brit away. "We had a deal, remember?" he winked, leading the way back to his room.

"I don't want to!" the detective pouted childishly. "It was probably all arranged anyways! You planned this all along! Besides, I need to get a pair of fresh clothes; these ones bother me."

"It's a good thing we are going to take them off, _non_?" the Ring Master laughed opening the door to his room and ushering Arthur in beforehand.

"But I'll have nothing to wear after this!" Arthur protested, "And our relationship just started! We shouldn't have sex too often or else it would just be the base of it and it wouldn't last!"

"Oh? Do I understand that you _want_ it to last?" the Frenchman asked peering closer, their bodies nearly touching.

"W-well I wasn't just going to let you fuck me as simply as that…" the former mumbled shyly, betraying that he was planning on having his first, serious relationship.

Francis smiled and cupped his cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. "I know, I tease you, _amour_." He chuckled softly. "But do not use the word _fuck_ because it relates to one of the seven greatest sins: lust. In lieu, use _making love_ which refers to what God wants of us."

"God doesn't want a gay couple." Arthur spat bitterly.

"I do not believe that," Francis admitted, "I believe he wants his children – us – to be happy and love each other, regardless of same sex relationships. But even if that were the case, even if God condemned us for loving one another, would you really care?"

Arthur stared at the ground, "No…"

"Neither would I." the Ring Master informed, kissing the former's forehead. "So let us love each other, freely."

"I still need some fresh clothes." Arthur argued weakly.

"Then I shall lend you some of mine." Francis laughed the pressing their lips together. "Now we should just concentrate on our love."

Without further exchange of words, the two linked lips and pressed their bodies as close as can be in order to create a new illusion of unity. The kiss deepened quickly with a slip of a curious tongue on Francis's part. He invaded the Brit's mouth, engaging in a heated battle of domination with him in which he was the clear victor nevertheless; Arthur continued to fight thus stimulating their bodies even more.

Soon they began to tear their clothes off but not as roughly as to rip the fabric. Once their torsos freed from their prison, they greedily began to fondle the newly exposed, soft flesh. Arthur was quickly moaning under the Ring Master's skilled touch as his nipples were toyed with pleasurably, inspiring naughty scenarios of what was to come in his mind. His entire being began to tremble as he helped to guide Francis's hands to a much more heated area in need of attention.

"Please…" Arthur breathed when they separated their lips briefly for some much needed air. "Please…Francis…"

What else could the Frenchman do than comply? He slipped off the detective's pants and released his half-hardened length from his confinements. Gently, his long fingers wrapped themselves around the shaft causing Arthur's breath to hitch and subtly lean into the heated touch. The long, sensual pumps that were tempered at a slow pace were enough to drive any man crazy; this did not exclude the needy Brit. Desperately, the detective began to thrust into Francis's hand as to inspire more friction which the latter gladly gave.

Arthur was condensed to a needy bundle of raging hormones as he moaned louder and louder, losing humility as he did so, when he inevitably approached release. He managed to open his eyes just briefly to exchange eye contact with his new found lover before snapping them shut once more and crying out his name as he came.

"Francis!" he cried throwing his head back.

The detective's knees were then reduced to jelly and he would have fallen to the ground if not for Francis offering his body as support. He allowed Arthur to regain his breath for a few more minutes, contenting himself by pressing soft, loving marks on his virgin neck until he would have had enough of waiting.

"You ready for more?" Francis whispered huskily.

"Yes…" Arthur responded looking into the other's eyes for a longer time, his expression filled with need.

Francis smiled and kissed the slightly smaller man once again, however, now guiding him to the messy bed that laid only a few steps away. Carefully, he lowered Arthur onto as to not break their contact and then crawled over where he began to remove the rest of the Brit's clothes. Rapidly, the detective was naked and his erection was fully returned when the Ring Master began to stretch him.

"Would you not agree," Francis panted, breaking the heated kiss, "that I am the master of _rings_?"

Arthur glared and hit him on head – but not hard enough to cause pain, "You're an idiot." He huffed.

The Frenchman's long fingers began to probe into him deeply and sensually, stirring more pleasure once the prostate was brushed. Arthur buckled his hips and released a strangled cry from the depths of his throat, clenching his eyes shut with the pleasure.

"Y-you're –ngh!- making me wait…t-too long…" he uttered between moans, "J-just put it in…"

"You are so impatient." Francis chuckled adding a second digit. "I do not want to hurt you so you will need to wait just a little longer, until you are properly prepared."

As to reduce the amount of complains that would come with Arthur, he sped up the speed he exercised when thrusting his fingers in and out of the latter's body. Faster than expected, the Ring Master deemed it safe to add a third digit – the last one – before he, himself would enter. The detective was moaning gradually louder with the increase in pleasure which he continuously encouraged by meeting each thrust with a roll of the hips.

"You make such delicious sounds…" Francis complimented, his breath tickling his lover's ear. "Do you think you are ready for me?"

"Yes! Oh god yes! Don't make me wait any longer!" Arthur begged, his arms wrapping themselves around the Frenchman's neck.

Francis smiled; he pulled out his cock from the pants his still wore, quickly covered most of it with the cum that lingered on his hand as to use it as some sort of lubricant. He pumped his member a few times and then poked the head into Arthur's entrance, earning a whimper. His head snapped up to the mouth-watering expression the Brit bore as he anxiously awaited to be filled.

"Francis…please…" Arthur begged, his voice overflowing with want.

And so, unable to resist him any longer, Francis pushed his hips forward, filling Arthur with his cock until he could reach no further. The detective's back arched at the movement, accepting every bit of what Francis had to give. Then, the slow thrusts began as to get Arthur accustom to the change in length which didn't take too long what with the desperate requests for more. Always more.

Before he knew it, the Frenchman was pounding into Arthur's lush ass, groaning with the latter's screams of bliss. Their bodies were overtaken with spasms of gratification, the friction becoming the only sound either of them could hear, and the heat becoming the only thing either of them could feel. It was as if they had been teleported into another dimension in which they were the only inhabitants, where no one could bother them or tear them apart. Not like they would allow that to happen in reality.

"A-ah! Ah!" Arthur screamed, his eyes popping open and his grip tightening around Francis. "I-I'm—"

"I know, _amour_…" Francis groaned thrusting in deeper. "Me too…"

A few more deep thrusts later, the two lovers reached their limits; Francis spilling his seeds inside of Arthur while the other tainted both of their stomachs. Arthur collapsed back on the bed, panting heavily as the Frenchman pulled out and laid next to him.

They exchanged happy glances as they cuddled in their embrace and slowly regained the breath they hadn't known they were missing. After a moment of silence, Francis broke it with a request.

"Would you stay the rest of the day to watch the show?" he asked.

"I'm still on vacation until next week," Arthur informed nuzzling his head into the crook of the other's neck. "So I guess I can afford it."

Francis smiled, "Good. I really like you, you know? I do not want you to leave me any time soon." The Ring Master whispered dropping a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"I'm glad." Arthur smiled as well.

The two stayed in said comfortable position for good amount of time before taking a shower together and getting dressed. Francis Bonnefoy then brought Arthur to the practice area where he explained in more detail the roles of each and everyone who was practicing and the date of the show in which they would perform. Afterwards, he decided to have the Brit attempt a few tricks of his own with the trampoline and high rope – both were inevitable failures but contributed to an upgrade of joy and fun.

The time shared by the two passed quickly and, before either of them knew it, the night had fallen and the circus ground was filled with excited folk ready for fright and entertainment.

"I have to go get ready," Francis declared kissing his lover, "I must dazzle the audience you know. In the mean time, you can look through our attractions for free. The Freaks will recognize you and know so you will not have to worry."

And Arthur did just that, mostly because he was unable to think of something better to do while waiting for the show to begin. He wandered around aimlessly before the booming voice of Alfred F Jones – located in a nearby tent with an open stage – caught his attention. Twenty kids or so were gathered at the very front of the crowd, their nose glued to the stage to be as close to the magician as possible as he performed small numbers to serve as a teaser for the actual show – even if it wasn't on the given day.

He was dressed typically with a long top hat, cards trapped beneath the red ribbon for decoration and a long, black tailcoat with snow-white gloves. The blond North American quickly caught sight of Arthur Kirkland and smiled in his direction before creating another, petit illusion.

"Ladies and gentlemen and children, what do you see here?" he asked showing off a nice deck of cards with fancy tricks. The children at the front were jumping in place, their hands sticking in the air to answer. Alfred pointed at a little girl with cute pigtails on each side of her head. "Answer loudly, sweetie. Everyone must hear you."

"A _normal_ deck of cards!" She practically yelled, putting emphasis on the word _normal_.

"That's not true!" A little blond boy said, "It's not normal, it's _magical_."

Alfred laughed noisily, "Close but you are both wrong." He threw the cards in the air and clapped his hands just as they rained down over the cloud. They exploded into clouds from which doves emerged gracefully. "We have a flock of birds!"

The gathering gasped in amazement as the animals circled around their heads and returned to the magician who now served as their perch. "I'm a scare-dove." He joked lamely.

The mothers and fathers and children all laughed at the horrible joke – probably because they pitied Alfred's lack of comedic sense.

Arthur Kirkland smiled before resuming his walk around the many attractions witnessing couples win stuffed animals for one another, children eating caramel covered apples and everything else that was typical in a circus. However, at some point in the walk, the large mass that covered almost every centimetre of the World Circus dispersed for a brief moment revealing a small, purple tent labelled with a mystical eye.

The curious detective peered closer and read the sign guarding the entrance of the ignored attraction. It read:

_When the moon rises above a land painted in black, few hears her whispers of futures and secrets. Come to Miser – the best seer in the World – to have the secrets of the future revealed…_

The Brit pondered as he scanned the sign and re-read it a few times - there _were_ a few things he wanted to know and he _did_ have some time to kill… without further hesitation, Arthur stepped into the pavilion that was surprisingly smaller then what was expected. Kiku sat in the center, at the head of a circular table with the typical crystal ball but besides that the room was relatively empty. He was, of course, dressed typically like an ancient gypsy which Arthur deemed odd considering the smaller man's cultural origins but learned to accept it quickly for they were part of a circus and the outfit was most likely just for show.

"You took some time to come." Kiku stated with a smile before gesturing the open seat, "Sit." Arthur nodded and did as told, but before he could open his mouth, the Japanese seer had already begun to speak anew. "You wish to question your relationship with the Immortal Ring Master?"

"Y-yea…how did you know?" Arthur asked amazed.

"You read the sign, I am the best seer in the World." Kiku stated with an air of arrogance that seemed misplaced on his person. "That and it was relatively obvious. You seem like quite the uptight man, always about facts and evidence, yet the unnatural, the inexplicable is something you embrace regardless of how it contradicts your other beliefs. Truly, you are a paradox."

"You say it like it's a bad thing…" the other muttered.

Kiku laughed softly and, almost, absently. "But it is not; well perhaps it is. It's this contradiction about you that renders you so interesting and captivating to us Freaks. You wondered why we loved you so much and the reason is just that, you are odd – but not typically odd – a true puzzle – an enigma – that we want to solve and keep for ourselves selfishly." The seer confided.

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"Try not to think of it there." Kiku offered pointing at the detective's forehead thus gesturing the mind. "But instead, use this." His finger now directed the left side of his chest, designating the heart. "Most things of the unnatural are understood with the heart when no logic or sense can be applied."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Was that my reading?" he asked after a moment.

"That was a part of it." Kiku admitted, "My sessions are divided into two different things, the revelation of one's true nature – what we have so recently discussed – and a warning from the future. It is in the second part that I answer questions."

"Right, then how long is it estimated that Francis and I remain…together?" He asked, Arthur felt his cheeks take in a shade of pink which admitted to how embarrassed and girly he felt about asking the question. "I mean…we did just meet…"

"You are not one to fall in love easily." Kiku stated, his hands wandered towards the crystal ball that be began to stroke absent-minded. "When you desire love in order to create a family, you search with all your energy for connections between you and a chosen one, however this triggers the downfall to the possible relationship. Yet, with our beloved Ring Master, love bloomed from sight; from something incomprehensible – unnatural, without sense – perhaps you were ancient souls destine to meet anew."

"So…you're saying I should trust my heart's desire?" Arthur asked.

"_Hai_." The Japanese man responded with a light nod.

"Then what about the length of our relationship?" Arthur queried.

The former stayed silent as a frown took place on his face and his grip tightened on the crystal ball. "An old destiny…a curse trapped with the everlasting World Circus…" he mumbled in trance, "only one knows why, only one knows how to end it but will not admit to it. Growing into a beast with a sinister purpose, he will severe the ties between the Ring Master and you; with no one able to stop it…" he stopped speaking and relaxed every muscle in his body thus having the frown convert into a smile. "the duration remains a mystery even to me, but when it ends, it will not be of either one's will."

"Do you know who?" Arthur asked concerned, "Do you know who will try to separate Francis and I?"

"The answer remains clouded in darkness." Kiku admitted, "But the only one who will be able to uncover the truth will be you." the seer glanced at the golden pocket watch he kept hidden under the table. The time marked the end of the session and the beginning of the World Circus Halloween show. "It is time for you to leave and me to rest. Good luck Arthur, _keep true_."

Arthur Kirkland thanked the Japanese seer quickly and made way out of the tent. It was his turn to check the time and notice what the latter had noticed therefore he began to trace his way to the where the show would take place. It was after taking a few steps that an odd explosion was heard which was followed by a flickering of the lights and complete darkness. The worried public began to shriek and raise their voices in worry, wondering what had happened and if it was natural – a part of the show maybe?

And then there was a horrid scream.

"Dear god!" A woman yelled constantly as she ran towards the exit; everyone had hushed to hear what she was saying. "Murder! Murder! The Ring Master's been murdered!"

And again, shrieks and worried voices invaded what was once silence and most people began to leave the grounds of the World Circus – mostly families with children – to spare themselves of the rumoured horror. Arthur on the other hand, dashed against the crowd to make his way to the tent where Francis had been waiting for him. Kiku's words began to ring in his mind:

_You search with all your energy for connections between you and a chosen one, however this triggers the downfall to the possible relationship…_

_He will severe the ties between the Ring Master and you; with no one able to stop it…_

_The duration remains a mystery even to me, but when it ends, it will not be of either one's will…_

_That's impossible_… Arthur rationalised as he zigzagged his way through the thinning crowd. _He wouldn't die…no one would kill him…he can't…_

He burst in, through the main entrance of the show tent to find a crowd of people – mainly Freaks – gathered in the center of the stage. Arthur, his body overflowing with adrenaline, shamelessly pushed with way through until his waist was caught by someone he could not see without turning around.

"It's best not to…" the familiar voice of Ivan Braginski – the beast man – recommended.

Arthur could feel his heart practically leap out of his chest once those spoken words pervaded his ears to inform his mind. Denial crept in once he subconsciously began accepting the inescapable. "Let me go." He growled shoving the man off him and pushing past the remaining people that separated him from the truth.

The detective nearly jumped into the clearing; his eyes widened, his lip trembled and his knees fell weak causing him to fall on the ground. "No…" he whimpered pathetically, "We just met…"

There, in the middle of the mass, laid the body of the Immortal Ring Master – Francis Bonnefoy – his corpse mutilated horribly. Blood was scattered left to right and it was as tears began to roll down Arthur's pale cheeks, that he noticed a message left behind in crimson.

_Wearing a mask, I hid in plain sight. No one would know it was I; only if they dared investigate the past might I cry. Until then, the deed is done, the only hate of my soul, brutally erased to my satisfaction._

"Who could have done this?"

* * *

_Mes amis_ – my friends (in French)

_Umbra_ – ghost (in Latin)

_Praemorior – _die early/disappear (in Latin)

_Rideo_ – ridicule (in Latin)

_Grandis_ – grown/grand/large/powerful (in Latin)

_Miser_ – fortuneless/forlorn (in Latin)

_Felice Pagliaccio_ – happy clown (in Italian)

_Pagliaccio Triste_ – sad clown (in Italian)

_Ignis_ – fire (in Latin)

_Sanguis_ – might/blood/bloodshed (in Latin)

_Simultas_ – quarrel/hate (in Latin)

_Malus_ – evil/harm (in Latin)

_Suo_ – sew/stitch (in Latin)

_Ferus_ – fierce/brutal/savage (in Latin)

_Immortel_ – immortal/everlasting (in French)

* * *

*I didn't make up any of the names of the dishes and I chose them specifically based off appearance so, guys, go check out the pictures and tell me how… 'wonderful' they look xP

* * *

**So the Latin stage names I chose for each Freak is significant! There is a reason to all of them, they express a caricteristic or something important about the person's personality (pff redundant? NEVER!) And there's also a reason to why everyone loves Arthur!**

**THERE'S A REASON FOR EVERYTHING!**

**Now I didn't give any of you much to work with, but who can try to guess the killer?**

**BTW, I forsee a short series here (10 chapters at most - as if, if I'm feeling UBER generous or if the plot turns out to be much longer than expected)**

**Anyways, I won't see you for a while but...**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. An Old Curse

**After forever I post a new chapter for a story! Yaayyy!**

**Anyway, this one isn't as long as the other ones but it's still long xP (that's what she said)**

**I'm not going to say too much because I risk spoiling the chapter but I just want to state that it gets interactive at the bottom so I'd really like your opinion on what I will ask you!**

**For now, ENJOY!**

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy laid dead in the middle of a pool of Freaks and few spectators who had the courage to face the horror. Most of the eyes were concentrated on the British detective silently mourning the death of the lover he thought would stay by his side for a long time just as he started to force a change in thought pattern. He was a detective, the best in London's police department, he had solved thousands of cases, his most notable were those that had been cold for over ten years or barely contained any leads to work with. It was only natural that Arthur Kirkland forced all emotions out of his body in order to assess the situation strategically as to uncover the murderer's identity.

"Who could have done this?" he asked, little feeling apparent in his words anymore.

"It's a Freak. No doubt." Alfred F Jones answered almost immediately. "That message written in blood is proof of that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Right then, now that I know no spectators were involved…" he stood up and scanned the gathering for the spectators, "I want you to help me rid the guests of this tent and the grounds of the World Circus."

The magician nodded and gathered all the spectators quickly, telling them to get back to their cars and families before the bombs would go off.

"Bombs?"

"Yes, we place them around the grounds at a safe perimeter just in case the murder would happen." Alfred explained to the confused crowd without providing any help in understanding. At that point, Arthur Kirkland was also perplexed but intrigued and would have more questions to ask on the matter when the civilians would leave.

Turning his attention to the Freaks that remained in the tent, Alfred began to give orders. "Ivan, you know where the trigger is, get ready to push it on my command." He announced. The large beast man nodded and went to the designated area to await the signal. "The rest of you must scout the grounds of the Circus to make sure no civilians try to stay behind, we don't want them meddling in this affair."

"Should we call the cops?" asked one of the Freaks.

"No, we already have one here." Alfred reminded gesturing the British detective on the ground. He then clapped his hands, "Now go! I want this place to be secure in ten minutes, top!"

The Freaks scattered immediately and guided some of the curious spectators that persisted to understand the situation, regardless of the given orders, to their vehicles. Soon Arthur Kirkland was left alone in the tent to assess the scene of the crime carefully and quietly. At least, that was the plan until Kiku Honda; the World Circus seer entered the premises.

"I did not think the ties would be severed so quickly." The Japanese man admitted as he ventured closer.

"Me neither, but that's unimportant right now." Arthur stated. He was examining the body and doing his best to ignore Kiku's presence. "They were having a conversation before he was murdered…" Arthur deduced.

"How do you know?" Kiku queried.

"See those foot prints?" Arthur gestured his left, "They're softly imprinted in the dirt just leading to the Ring Master's pedestal which means that they walked calmly to the area where Francis Bonnefoy's body lays. Speaking of the foot prints, they're smaller than Francis's which means that we'll have to measure everyone's feet to see if they match the given size."

"Careful," Kiku warned, "Some of our performers wear shoes that are much bigger or smaller than their actual size. To narrow the list as such can easily exclude the culprit."

Arthur cursed and passed a hand through his hair as he stood from the ground, "Yeah, damn. I'm not used to working with such… bizarre circumstances…" he admitted.

"With Freaks you mean?" the seer specified.

"Well, murders in circuses aren't too common in this area since they don't stay for too long…" Arthur explained still feeling uncomfortable with the choice of words. "I guess all I can do now is ask everyone to send in their stage shoes and normal shoes and narrow the list as such."

"That seems more proper." Kiku Honda approved with a nod. "However, I am curious, how do you know those are indeed the Ring Master's foot prints and not those of other Freaks?"

"That's easy." Arthur snorted, proud to be able to show off his skills, "From what I'm seeing now is that all of the shoes have different patterns under the soles; Francis's are swirls thus the prints with swirls on the ground are clearly his."

"That is right," Kiku agreed, "Nevertheless, he is the only one with different soles because he had felt it important – being the Ring Master and all – that he should be different from the rest of us in almost every way. The others all have the same sole pattern under their shoes."

"Yeah, I figured as much on my own." Arthur admitted, he felt a dwindling sadness in the core of his heart but forced it away quickly as to not impair his thoughts and deductions. "That guy was clearly an attention whore."

Kiku giggled melancholically, "Interesting choice of words but, nevertheless, true."

There was silence for a moment; both of the men present stared at the body with sadness, both pondering about the culprit's identity and motivation.

"Alfred…" Arthur began slowly. "He spoke as if he knew the murder was going to happen…"

The Japanese man nodded, "He did because it is a curse." Kiku confirmed, "Would you care to hear it? Or do you believe curses, charms and general magik is something only found in books?"

Arthur paused considering what the other had said. Many times he had been scolded for believing in such things on the job; things like suggesting that the murderer of a certain case was a goblin that had sucked all the blood from a human to explain the dryness of the corpse or that a witch had used her magik to cause a young lady's suicide were what had almost gotten him fired more than once. Although he had been completely serious during his theories involving magical beings, all had thought he had been mocking the case, the victim and the circumstances of death.

Nevertheless, Arthur Kirkland quickly learned that curses, charms and magik were things that no one in his profession ever believed in or considered for explanations thus he soon stopped thinking about those fantastical things altogether as to not get fired but more importantly, as not to blight his train of thought. However, now Kiku Honda, someone in direct link with the case was asking him to listen to a far-fetched tale that was supposedly linked to the murder of Francis Bonnefoy.

Even if he had been scolded and ignored his fantastical theories, Arthur still felt compelled to listen. Maybe this would be a case to prove to all of his coworkers that what ever explanation he had conjured involving mischievous beings of legends would now be plausible.

"I'm listening."

"Very good, I knew you would accept regardless what was drilled into your head when you became a knight of justice." Kiku smiled, he turned his back to the detective and walked to the spectator's seats before beginning his story. "As you might have heard from rumours travelling about on account of the World Circus, we are even older than what they say."

"What do you mean?" Arthur queried.

"Well I'm sure you heard things about our late Ring Master from other spectators." Kiku explained, "Perhaps having to do with his title?"

"_You know," a woman whispered to her lover, "I heard that the Ring Master is immortal, that's why they call him The Immortal Ring Master."_

"_Yeah, I heard the same thing." The man whispered back, "They say he's been doing his job for over two hundred years."_

"_Maybe it's true; this circus does have a lot of history."_

"I have." Arthur confirmed as he remembered a short conversation from the first show he had watched for free. "Some people said Francis was immortal…but I guess they were wrong…"

"They aren't completely wrong." Kiku admitted after a moment. "You have most likely heard that Francis was at least two hundred years old, am I correct?"

"Y-yes…" the British detective stuttered rather shocked by the confession.

The seer began fishing through one of the baggy sleeves of his costume and pulled out a yellowed photograph paled by time. "Look at this picture." He instructed, handing it to Arthur.

The Englishman did as he was told and scanned the image. There were three men and a little girl in the picture; an old Asian man with barely any hair left, Francis with his showy grin, a hand on the older gentleman's shoulder, a forty year old – about – adult resembling Kiku but with more manly figures and, finally, a little girl in traditional Japanese clothes that bore a strange resemblance to… "Is this you?" Arthur asked pointing at what he thought was a little girl.

"It is." Kiku confirmed, "It was a picture taken with my grandfather, my father and myself just before the World Circus took me in. If you look at the back, you will notice a date on the news board."

Arthur's eyes widened upon seeing the time indicated, "1734? How is that possible?"

"A curse." The seer explained retrieving the picture. "So now you know that the rumours about us, about our ages, are as true as the sky is blue but you do not know why, why we are so old and what a curse has to do with everything."

"Please explain." Arthur ushered, taking a seat next to the smaller man.

"Very well but to understand everything, I must begin with my past." Kiku briefly explained before proceeding to speaking a memory that had been ignored for hundreds of years. "When I was a little boy, I was fragile and weak for a reason no doctors could explain. They told my family it was best to keep me indoors and away from hard labour and other children for if I were ever to contact an illness or be wounded; I would most likely die even if it was not anything serious. Seeing as we were a rich family, my parents had no quarrel with respecting the doctor's will and thus, I was incarcerated in my room for many years. For the most part, I was alone because my parents forbade any one from coming in contact with me to protect me and for that, I can find no reason to think ill of them. Nonetheless, from time to time my cousins would come to visit me and tell me about things they heard about the country's situation and such; one day, they told me about the World Circus and the legend that came with it. Apparently, whenever the World Circus was scheduled to arrive in a certain location, it would appear a month prior, for a single night, when the full moon would solemnly dominate the sky and illuminate all things with its pure light. The legend explained that only ten children would witness its scarce appearance and venture in it alone to experience a night of pure fun however, when the sun would rise, only nine of the ten children would emerge from the Circus's hidden location. The tenth child would fall into the clutches of the curse that held the Circus together thus forcing the youth to join, never to escape. Of course, due to the time I spent sealed away in my room, I had much time to enrich my brain with knowledge and thus deduced that the World Circus legend was just a silly story, but I was still but a child. The curiosity of such a magical place filled with fun that I never experienced ate away at my youthful mind until, one night, when the full moon was solemnly dominating the sky and all in the household were sound asleep, I snuck out of my house. For the first time since I was born, I stretched out my legs and ran bare feet through the forest surrounding my house, breathing in the chilling night air, feeling alive. And eventually, I came across a clearing where I found a Circus, an odd one that was nothing similar to those described in the books I read; the World Circus. Before wandering inside, I notice five other kids of around my age walking – as if hypnotised – towards the Circus and soon, I was doing the same thing. Before I knew it, I was laughing with the other children as Alfred-san made jokes and performed magic tricks and as Feli-chan and Roma-kun performed a silly skit. I also remember the first time I saw Ludwig-san and his brother, Gilbert-sama, tame beasts and have them perform tricks; it had truly been a magical night filled with fun that I had never experienced before. And I remember thinking – no wishing, as I watched Alfred-san's pure doves fly away in the night sky, for the fun to continue eternally and for me to never need to return home. My wish was fulfilled. When the sun began to rise and Francis-san approached us to tell us that we had to return home before our parents would awake, I was unable to cross the Circus's entrance. The friends I had made over the night began to worry and desperately tried to pull me out but there was something keeping me from crossing, regardless the efforts my friends placed to bring me with them. I remember the melancholic faces of the Freaks as the nine other children and I began to cry because we did not know what else to do and then, Francis-san said: "You have heard the stories, have you not, children? One of you must stay behind and be part of our band of Freaks to entertain all the other children and adults of the world who seek comfort or relaxation but there is nothing to fear. We will take good care of little Kiku and we will also make sure that he is able to say his goodbyes to everyone he loves and cherishes before we leave. Please do not cry anymore because there is nothing to cry about." With those soft words, we all stopped crying. My friends promised to come visit me with their families the following days until the Circus would leave and then we parted."

There was a silence just then as Kiku stared lovingly at nothing in the distance before Arthur snapped him back to reality. "What happened after?"

"They did as they promised," Kiku continued after a moment, "The next day my friends returned to me as did my parents and all those I loved. I cried, I told them I could not leave and Francis explained to them why and comforted them when they needed it. My mother had been the most upset of them all, she had told him about what the doctors had said and Francis explained to her that no one in the Circus had ever fallen ill but he had not explained it was because of the curse. All he had done was convince her that I would be fine, that I would be pampered like a king and that no one would ever harm me. What surprised me however, was how quickly my parents and everyone else was accepting the situation. That picture you saw, the one with my father, my grandfather, Francis-san and myself was taken on the last day I ever saw my family."

"Wait…" Arthur mumbled after a moment, something in the story didn't seem to make sense and he hadn't been able to put his finger on it up till the given moment. "The camera didn't exist in 1734."

"Indeed it did not." Kiku agreed, "But the picture was still taken then. In the World Circus."

"But that doesn't make sense." Arthur Kirkland insisted. "How could the picture have been taken? What could have taken the picture?"

"Probably the same explanation that kept me from leaving the World Circus in the first place." The seer answered, his eyes shinning. "Magic."

Arthur wasn't satisfied with the given answer but he had nothing to prove Kiku that whatever he was saying wasn't true thus he continued to listen to the Japanese man's tale.

"Alright, I heard your story," the detective sighed leaning back against the other seats, "Now what about this curse?"

"After leaving _Nipon_ with the Circus, I was tested to see what performance would suit me best." The Japanese seer explained, "I was no sword thrower like Matthew-kun nor was I a magician, a comedian or a beast tamer. My ability was kept a secret from me for many years before the visions of the future I always had began to manifest themselves more descriptively. It was as I learned to control them that visions from the past also began to invade my mind thus leading to the history of the morose World Circus.

Long ago, in a distant past where time was not counted nor was it of import, was a man reputed for his good looks and strength but also for his kindness and charisma. All of the women of his time knew about him and loved him even if they were promised to another; he just had that affect on people. And he loved loving people thus the reason why he engaged in so many relationships at once, but he never felt true love for any of the women he brought to his bed. However, one night, as he returned from the castles of one of his mistresses, passing through a forest lit only by the moonlight, he discovered true love for the first time. Bathing in a hidden spring was a maiden with long, golden locks glowing with the clear water; and unable to resist her he went to her but as he drew closer, he noticed that the one who captivated his heart was truly male. Nevertheless, the man had been so enchanted by the other's beauty that he still could not resist him even if his actions were to be labelled sin. "If love is a sin then I welcome Hell gladly." He confessed just before he made love to the other man with the golden hair. Since that night our man was only captivated by one soul and thus felt the need to annul all other relations he had with women and all of them accepted the cancelation of their romance because they were happy that he had at least found true love. And so, the following night, the man returned to the spring where he had first encountered the love of his life in the hopes of seeing the golden haired God once more but to no vale. He tried again and again, returning at the same spot every night for a month's time until he finally reappeared but he was dressed bizarrely. "Would you like to come to my show?" the golden beauty asked; and what could the man do but agree? Hence the man followed his golden love to a large tent in which a big crowd was gathered to watch a fire-breather perform. He finished his presentation with a heavy bow which encouraged the crowd's cheering and clapping. Then, the golden man parted from his lover and went to the center of the crowd to begin his own performance; he was a sword thrower. Performing marvellous throws, he had the crowd gasping at every given second, expecting blood with every throw but seeing none. And just like the fire-breather, he ended his show with a heavy bow accompanied by the crowd's roaring cheers. By the end of each performance our man came to a conclusion he shared with his love, "It seems this crowd is in a need of presenter…say…a Ring Master?" Before the golden man could say a word to agree or decline, our man jumped to the middle of the crowd just as the other performers had and began to speak to the crowd, as to conclude the show. The audience laughed and listened to him attentively and clapped joyfully when he bowed to his turn and it was as such that the World Circus began and that our man was also labelled Ring Master. Since his arrival in the World Circus, all of the performers had felt devoted love and loyalty to him and all admired him. He flirted with everyone, for it was part of his personality, but also to hide his secret lover for their relationship was forbidden. They continued their happy life for many years, attracting bigger crowds in every city they travelled to and slowly enlarging their crew when one day, the Ring Master's heart was captivated anew by a woman. She had long black hair and emerald green eyes but what was most enchanting was her golden smile. Additionally, I find it important to add that the woman had a certain… _something_ that seduced everyone who met her; all of the Freaks were immediately addicted to her and wanted nothing more to please her. Nonetheless, the Ring Master, being the man he was, open to love in its every shape and form, gladly accepted the affection the woman offered and made love to her in secret, hoping that his lover would not catch him in the act. But the lover did, he walked in the tent just as the two finished their intimate moment and caught them in each others arms. The rage the golden haired man had felt at that specific moment was merely beyond words – even I can not describe it – and slowly, he began to loath the Ring Master. To justify the former's reaction, the Ring Master had to quickly stir up a lie and simply explained that the golden sword thrower had had his eye on her as well as he thus he was jealous. After spending a few more moments in the woman's arms, the Ring Master immediately left to reconcile with his other man but the latter would hear nothing. He accused the Ring Master of only using him to satisfy the sinful feeling of lust and not of truly loving him; and no matter how hard the Ring Master tried to convince him otherwise, there was simply no point of salvation. Eventually, in the conversation, the golden man began to cry and wish atrocities; at first, they had been empty but as things progressed, he finally wished the horror with all his heart. "You always said that you loved seeing children sneak into the Circus at night to have fun because it reminded you of yourself at their age; well I curse that pleasure of yours! I curse it! Every time children wander into the Circus pass closing time, they will have their share of fun but one of them will be brutally ripped from everything he or she has ever known an loved only to stay forever incarcerated to this blasted Circus! As for the rest of you, I curse you all to eternity! You will never be touched by time again! You will have to watch all the other mortals you know and love die all around you without being able to do anything about it! I curse you all with this hate you birthed in me! I curse you! I curse you!" And after that horrid wish, that evil curse became reality and consumed the golden sword thrower whole and then he… disappeared. Then, the years started rolling by, the beautiful maiden that had instigated the curse continued to grow old whereas the Ring Master and the other Freaks kept their current age. Suddenly, centuries passed by, the beautiful woman had long since died, and the others of the World Circus, still untouched by time, began to despair. "We have lived long enough! We are tired of performing! There must be some way to end this life!" The Freaks of that time thus started to commit suicide in the hopes of leaving the world of the living to join those who had passed in the world of the dead but, again, their efforts were fruitless. That is, until the day came that the Ring Master was suddenly murdered. No one ever knew how it had happened or who had done it, but the oldest members of the World Circus who had been cursed at the same time as the Ring Master were finally permitted to die, hence they all committed suicide but one. Only one ever continued to live and he is now the eldest in the Circus; _Suo_ but you might know him has Yao Wong."

Suddenly, a loud explosion temporarily deafening both he and Arthur Kirkland interrupted Kiku Honda. The ground trembled violently beneath them but slowly steadied as the thundering sound died. "It seems that the explosions have been set off." He stated the obvious. "We are now trapped in here until the water rises."

"Water?" Arthur repeated curiously.

"_Hai_, the ditch created around the Circus will slowly start filling with water now." The seer explained, "It has done so twice before after the Ring Masters have been murdered. It is believed that, if by the time the water fills the ring, the murderer is uncovered, the curse will be broken."

"How do you know this?" Arthur queried, "From what you're telling me, the _golden haired man_ hasn't spoken of any loophole or solution to break a curse."

"It is what _Suo_ believes." Kiku explained, "He has been here longer than anyone else and he believes that that is the way the curse can be broken. If I remember properly, you met the Ring Master in the streets of London, did you not?"

"Yes."

"He had been looking for a detective to reward with tickets to the Circus in case the murder would occur then." The Japanese man explained, "He had started to do so ever since he began to loath living, but he probably never anticipated that he would die just when the will to live would return to him because of you. Now you are with us until the water fills the ring-shaped crater that surrounds the World Circus and you must _try_ to uncover the truth."

"But you said that when the Ring Master died, those who were cursed with him were permitted to die as well." Arthur Kirkland reminded, "If you're tired of living just like Francis Bonnefoy was until recent apparently, can you not do so now?"

"I could." Kiku stated, "But the World Circus's curse would continue to prevail and I wish to stop it. Perhaps that is why _Suo_ decided to continue living."

Faint chattering was heard just outdoor the tent informing the two that the Freaks were returning to listen Arthur's strategy to uncovering the mystery.

"In the end, whether you decide to help us or not is up to you." Kiku stood from his seat and began climbing down a few steps to the exit. "But I have given you all the information I had and now, you must use it to advance further in this obscurity, if you choose to do so, of course."

The Japanese man left just as all the other Freaks were entering the tent and gathered in an arc around Arthur who was still sitting and considering what the man had said. As the chattering began to die down and the attention of the forty – give or take – performers was given to Arthur, the choice was made clear. Arthur Kirkland, the London police department's best detective, was going to solve the curious murder case of Francis Bonnefoy.

Honestly, he wasn't too sure whether Kiku was telling the truth when he spoke about the history of the World Circus but there was always the surprise factor which was definitely present in the given environment. Nevertheless, the Freaks now desired to know what was going to happen next and the British detective would soon need to take the initiative to tell them what he was going to do.

"Alright, listen up!" He shouted just to be sure they could all hear him. "I'm going to—"

* * *

_Suo_ – sew/stitch (in Latin)

* * *

**After that long tale, I wonder if you guys can guess who the three people of the World Circus's history are? NOTE: None of them are OCs xP**

**And I just want to state that if you get curious on how the others ended up in the Circus too and at what age and time, for most of them, it will be revealed xP**

**Now for the interactive part I was talking about. Arthur can now go do ONE of TWO things:**

**OPTION 1: Arthur Kirkland can request speaking to Yao Wong (Suo) alone and ask a little more about the World Circus's past in order to gain more clues to what type of person he's looking for.**

**OPTION 2: Arthur Kirkland can measure all the shoe sizes of the Freaks in order to narrow down the list of suspects and then continue searching for more clues.**

**In the end, he will end up doing both (or at least he should) and the decision YOU GUYS MAKE will basically DETERMINE the OUTCOME of the story xP**

**Now what which option will it be?**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. The Mysterious Murderer

**Alright guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Jesus you guys are slow at voting xD If you would have been a little faster I could have done OPTION 1 xP**

**Now your jobs as story guiders has yet to be accomplished, in the following chapter (that will be published who knows when) you will again decide what Arthur should do xP**

**Until then, ENJOY!**

* * *

_Oh, PS: one of my lovely reviewers mentionned that I spelled magic 'magik' and here's a quick reason to why: 'magiC' = trickery, 'magiK' = spells and stuff_

* * *

Honestly, Arthur Kirkland wasn't too sure whether Kiku was telling the truth when he spoke about the history of the World Circus but there was always the surprise factor which was definitely present in the given environment. Nevertheless, the Freaks now desired to know what was going to happen next and the British detective would soon need to take the initiative to tell them what he was going to do.

"Alright, listen up!" He shouted just to be sure they could all hear him. "I'm going to need all of you to gather all of your shoes and line up. I will need to measure all of them."

The performers exchanged looks of perplexity amongst themselves for the order seemed to be odd but they all assumed that it would eventually make sense. Thus, quietly chatting, they left the tent to gather all of their shoes. During the brief period in which Arthur found himself alone, Kiku returned with a ruler.

"Did you know what I was going to do?" Arthur asked suspiciously taking the measuring instrument from the other man.

"Arthur-kun, there are not many things about the future hidden from me." Kiku smiled, he retreated back to the stands and grabbed a seat waiting for the Freaks to return.

When the mentioned did return, they formed a line leading to Arthur and calmly awaited their turn for their shoes to be measured. Based off what Kiku Honda had said earlier about the stage shoes of the Circus performers and their original pair, he had expected for them to only have two pairs each but was gravely mistaken. After twenty people had passed with five shoes each, the British detective was beginning to feel exhaustion and annoyance. If he had had other members of London's police department, this job would have been reserved to the new recruits where as he could have continued questioning witnesses and leads. Needless to say, he was more than happy when the Japanese seer returned to him to engage in conversation.

"How are you doing?" He asked politely.

"Let's just say I don't miss my days as a newbie one bit." Arthur sighed gesturing a Freak to the exit of the tent. "I thought they only had two pairs each!"

"Some of us are qualified for more than one thing." Kiku informed looking at the long line of Freaks. "Do you remember Matthew-kun?"

"Yeah." Arthur answered, "He's a sword-thrower, right?"

"Precisely." The Japanese man confirmed, "However, he also helps his brother perform magic tricks from time to time for example: if Alfred-san wishes to make it seem as though he has teleported to the other end of the room, he will use Matthew-kun to do so since they are nearly identical twins. Also, if Alfred-san so happens to fall ill the day of one of his special performances, Matthew-kun is apt to perform in his stead due to his ability in memorisation and personification. The Ring Master used to make him perform as a mime from time to time."

Arthur chuckled a little. "He must have looked rather silly."

"Of course, it is the nature of mimes to make fools of themselves and entertain the public." Kiku agreed with a small smile. "Though the mime performance only ever took place if Matthew-kun misbehaved with his brother thus it was more of a punishment than anything."

"Hm." Arthur smirked waving yet another Freak to the tent's exit. "Twenty-one Freaks, one hundred and five shoes, and still no matches with the print."

"Hey Artie!" Alfred squealed throwing himself on the British detective. "I knew you'd miss me!"

"Bloody git!" Arthur cursed trying to push the clingy magician away. "Get off of me! I'm busy!"

"Oh you're so grumpy!" the American laughed loudly. "You know, I know what will make you feel better! A kiss! Pucker up—"

"Stop it, Alfred." Matthew ordered dropping a heavy punch on the former's head. He quickly pulled off the semi-stunned magician and apologized, "I'm sorry. He's always been very stupid…"

"It's fine…I guess." Arthur sighed scratching the back of his head. "I'll need to see your shoes individually so you can go back in line, Matthew."

"No can do." Alfred announced as he jumped back to his feet.

"Why is that?" The Brit asked, annoyance dripping with every word.

"Because Matthew-kun and Alfred-san share the same shoes." Kiku answered. "I think I should have mentioned this before; Matthew-kun and Alfred-san are both magicians, sword-throwers, acrobats, equilibrists and comedians. They are both spectacular in each of their roles but, for some, one excels more than the other."

"Francis rarely made us perform the same thing at the same time so Vash decided we could save money by sharing our shoes." Alfred explained with a grin. "It's sometimes painful though since some of them are too small for our feet."

"Right." Arthur concluded turning his attention back to the shoes. "I guess you can both stand there…"

There were only six pairs to measure, two of which were far too big to be that of the murderer's and three more that were too small, however, the sixth pair – the one they took turns wearing because it was their casual footwear – fit the measurement of the murderer's shoes. "Which one of you wore this pair yesterday?" Arthur asked grimly.

The twin exchanged looks, "The both of us." They answered. "We took turns."

"Then please stand to the right side of the stage and await further instructions." Arthur instructed as he gestured the designated area.

Without a word, the twins went to the area where they immediately started whispering amongst themselves, glancing at the detective from time to time.

"You seem upset." Kiku noted.

"I am." Arthur muttered as he was handed more shoes to measure. "I might not know any of you but I already had my first impressions. Alfred, even if he did act like an idiot up to this point, I thought he was just a nice guy with a go lucky attitude. Whenever he spoke to Francis Bonnefoy, he never seemed to hate him. Matthew on the other hand, seemed like someone generally shy but incredibly soft hearted who would never hurt a fly."

"Those descriptions are not too far from the truth." The seer commented, "However, all of the Freaks must have seemed as so beforehand, one of them now hides a deadly secret. Don't let your first impressions cloud your judgement."

"I know." The Brit whispered bitterly.

Thus, Arthur Kirkland wordlessly continued measuring shoes; after an hour, he finally encountered another Freak with the same shoe size as the murderer. "I don't understand how your feet can fit into these shoes." Arthur stated amazed at the small sizes he had been given.

"It is not as amazing as how I take them off." Ivan chuckled. "After hours of wearing them, my feet tend to swell and—"

"I think that is unnecessary information." Kiku interrupted quickly.

"Ah, you are probably right." Ivan agreed with a fox-like smile.

The British detective had rapidly measured the three pairs of shoes he had been given and, to his surprise, found a matching pair. "If you please mister…"

"Braginski." Ivan offered.

"Mister Braginski," Arthur continued gesturing to where the twins still stood, "wait with the two others on the right until I give further instructions."

The smile and friendly attitude that the Russian man had engaged suddenly vanished, he became rather sinister and only smiled an eerie smile as he walked to the designated area calmly.

"I don't think he's happy…" Arthur whispered.

"Of course not," the Japanese man seconded, "This is not the first time he was accused of murder."

Arthur sat up straight and looked at the smaller man curiously, "What do you mean?"

"It is not a story for I to tell." The seer stated, "It is he who must say it for it is but a rumour if it is I."

Understanding but still unpleased with the given fact, Arthur continued measuring the shoes keeping in mind that one of his suspects had already been accused of murder before. Following said event, another thirty minutes passed before he came upon yet another suspect, Elizaveta, and immediately after was another, Roderick. And so the list continued to climb gradually as the hours slipped away until, finally, three more hours had passed and all the shoes had been measured.

The list of suspects had climbed up to thirteen candidates, one of which was a murderer.

"Alfred F. Jones." Kiku listed in a whisper, "Matthew Williams, Ivan Braginski, Elizaveta Hédéváry, Roderick Edelstein, Gilbert Weillschmidt, Ludwig weillschmidt, Feliciano Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Yao Wong, Heracles Karpusi and Vash Zwingli."

"Alright," Arthur sighed once the list had finished, "Time to get this show on the road."

The Brit walked over to the small crowd of Freaks that had been quiet ever since they had been left alone with the detective and the seer in the tent. They all stared at Arthur, their eyes were not filled with confusion but more with anticipation for they already knew why they had been casted aside.

Clearing his throat as to speak clearly, Arthur spoke, "You already know why you are still here, correct?" the question was rhetorical but he still paused. "With the first few clues I managed to gather, I discovered the murderer's shoe print and size. If you are all here, it's because one of the many pairs you had matched that of the culprit and are thus considered a suspect in the murder of Francis Bonnefoy, Ring Master of the World Circus."

The silence that followed weighed and the tense atmosphere was palpable. "What I ask of next is for all of you to give me an alibi." Arthur continued after another moment. "Alfred, you're first. Where were you at the time of the murder?"

"Whoa!" He stuttered, shocked to be picked first, "Aren't we supposed to have a minute or something to discuss this? Get our stories straight?"

"That's only something you do if you're the murderer and want to get away with it." Gilbert sneered. "If you're innocent, then all you have to do is answer the question and be done with it."

Alfred's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Fine." He pouted, "But I was alone so no one can vouch for me."

"That's fine, just answer the question." Arthur insisted, mildly irritated.

"I was in the back of the tent," the magician began gesturing the one in which they stood, "I was making sure that the last few preparations were done and dealt with as to avoid something going awry. All I remember was seeing someone pass by from the corner of my eye but I didn't pay more attention than that."

"Why is that?" Arthur questioned strictly. "Why would you not pay more attention? It could have been a curious spectator."

"Well it could have but I saw bright, vibrant colours so I knew it was a Freak." Alfred stated, "I know it looks bad for me because I was at the place and time of the murder but it wasn't me."

"It's fine," Arthur brushed off moving on, "I'll be having a questioning session with each of you individually afterwards, you'll be able to explain yourself further then." He stopped in front of Matthew. "You, where were you?"

"I was in the living area," Matthew answered, "In the eatery, the kitchen more specifically. Alfred had asked me to make him some food."

"Were you alone?" the detective continued.

"Yes."

"But he's not lying!" Alfred quickly jumped in, "I really did ask him to go make me some food! I bet that if you go in the kitchen right now you'll be able to smell whatever he decided to make!"

"Don't impose." Arthur barked sharply. "You've passed your turn to speak." Alfred closed his mouth and awkwardly looked away whereas Arthur moved on. "And what about you Ivan?"

"I was on my way to the tent from the living area after having put on my costume." The tall Russian answered calmly.

"And you?"

"I was cleaning the clown's tent after the twin's performances." Elizaveta answered.

"I was with her," Roderick added, "but left in the middle of our task for more water and soap."

"Right," Athur nodded, pacing. "And you, Heracles was it?"

"Yes." The brunette answered slowly. "I fell asleep in _Raion_'s cage."

"And who is _Raion_?"

"One of our alpha lions." The man answered, "he was so fluffy…and adorable…he kind of reminded me of _Nekokichi_…"

Immediately, Kiku coughed and blushed, dragging Arthur's attention to him. "Ignore that." He whispered, flustered.

"And a little of you too…" Heracles added after some time, "If you and Nekokichi were to have a baby, it would be Raion…"

There was a brief silence in which Arthur blushed along with Kiku, both speechless and unable to think prior to that odd declaration. "R-right. Moving on."

"I was in the pantry getting more snacks for the guests." Gilbert stated.

"I took over the Foods of the World pavilion in order to have the snacks last until Gilbert would return with the supplies." Ludwig added.

"We were next to the clown's tent, playing with the guests." Feliciano stated speaking for his brother and he. "But Lovi left for the bathroom at some point, so I was alone with the pretty girls."

"Hey _cretino_!" Lovino snapped hitting his brother on the head. "You don't need to tell him that!"

"Veeh! But I thought I did!" The younger Italian defended rubbing the top of his sore head.

"No you did not!" He hissed back, "I was barely gone for a minute! It's almost like you're saying you think it was me!"

"Calm down." Arthur ordered sharply. "What he said was necessary unlike what you thought."

"See!?" Lovino barked, "Now you made him think it was me!"

"I'm sorry Lovi!" Feliciano cried hugging his brother tightly, "I didn't meant to! Forgive me! _Perdonami_! _Ti amo, fratello! Ti amo!_"

"Um…" Arthur hummed, confused. He shook his head and directed his attention to the Spanish fellow that stared at the twins with deep compassion. "You, Antony—"

"Antonio." The Spaniard corrected with an elegant smile. "I was simply flirting with pretty girls not far from the entrance of the tent. It was one of them who first found Francis and screamed upon seeing his desolating sight."

"Okay and Zwingli?" Arthur nodded.

"I was in the magician's tent, in the back doing inventory." The Swiss stated with an annoyed glare. "And I would still be doing so if it weren't for you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Of course." He sighed. "Now then, where can I speak to some of you privately?"

"You can use my tent." Kiku offered, "It is a rather silent place that is barely disturbed by the noise from outside."

"Alright and do you have any suggestion for where I can place the twelve others when I begin my questioning?" the detective asked.

"Not really." The seer admitted, "But you can always station them somewhere with a Freak as to make sure they don't go consulting the others."

"That's a good idea." Arthur nodded in approval, "Would you mind finding twelve performers ready to watch over the suspects?"

"Not at all—"

"Hey wait a minute!" Alfred yelled, "What about Yao!? You didn't ask him for his alibi!"

"That's because Yao will be the first one I interview." The British detective answered calmly. "Now follow me. And, Kiku?"

"Hai?"

"See if you can find a few more Circus folk to guide the perimeters of the tent." Arthur instructed, "I don't want anyone to come in or out without my approval less they mess up some evidence I have yet to find."

* * *

_Raion_ – lion (in Japanese)

_Cretino_ – stupid, idiot (in Italian)

_Perdonami! Ti amo, fratello! Ti amo!_ – forgive me! I love you, brother! I love you! (in Italian)

* * *

**So guys, I've just given you the list of suspects and where they were at the time of the murder. A few details about the murder will be clarrified soon enough (like the time) just give Arthur a minute xD There's so much going on, and he's alone! There's only so much he can do xP**

**Anyhow, I've still given you some information but, the murderer is cunning so he may be lying *HINT HINT* so, knowing that and being as awesome as I know you all to be, what are your guesses?**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
